powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 46: The Heroes are Stark Naked
is the forty-sixth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the second-part of a six-episode endgame arc, concluding the shocking showdown between the Dairanger and their mentor, Master Kaku, and his plans associated with both the Dai and Gorma. Synopsis When the Dairanger continue to interfere with Kaku's ultimate plan, the former mentor gives them a final ultimatum: surrender their powers or face the consequences. Plot Shiryuu continues to attack the Dairanger, slashing through them stating for them to begone and not forget what Kaku told them; but Ryo becomes angered and uses his Lightning Blade Destruction, and a Qi fire attack, knocking him down. Angered, Shiryuu uses an Enlargement Bomb, making Ryuuranger state this is his true nature as he begins to attack the city. The five summon their Mythical Qi Beasts and form Dairen'Oh, facing down the warrior as he fires the "Qiryoku Tower", the team realizing that this is a Qi tower for the plan similar to the previous Yoryoku Tower, making them wonder what they're doing. Shiryuu keeps attacking with the Qi of the tower, forcing Ryo to finish it in one stroke, powering up the Great King Sword even against Kaku's wishes and firing the Storm and Stress finisher, killing Shiryuu! The warrior calls for his general as he shrinks down and tries to go to Kaku before falling; Kaku tells him to hang in there as the other Dairanger approach, getting his stern scorn as Shiryuu apologizes about all that happened due to his incompetence and he states in his final words to lead the Gorma to the right path by his hands before fading away. Saddened by Shiryuu's death, Kaku turns towards the Dairanger and yells at them for interfering, throwing out the Yo ropes making the Dairanger scream; Daigo states he was out of control but the master states he wouldn't have been if the team never interfered! Ryo asks Kaku who he really is, making him stop his Yo attack and announce he is a Gorma, shocking the team. He explains that six-thousand years ago when the war began, he was against the battle but they never listened to him, giving him no choice but to join the Dai; Kaku had lived as a Dai since then but there are some Gorma who share his beliefs, which included the now deceased Shiryuu. Turning to the Qi Tower, he places it in the ground in anger; but Kazu states they didn't know about this while Shoji states he was placing those towers in strange places. Master Kaku states this was none of their concern and that, once again, the Dairanger are disbanded. Rin and Ryo turn against this, Ryo stating they had faith in him and that he can't just tell them to split up without telling them why. Kou and Kameo approach revealing he had taken their Lai-Lai Balls and the Kiba Changer, further angering Ryo as Kaku states they all have to turn in their Lai-Lai Balls and Aura Changers; Shoji states this measure is too extreme as the master states if the Dairanger are finished, then they will no longer need to transform or use their Qi Beasts. Wondering if they are still refusing, he decides to fight them the next day at Jigoku Field, forcing them to think about it until then and to bring the Lai-Lai Balls and Aura Changers before leaving. At Rin's apartment, Shoji wonders how it's ridiculous that Kaku was a Gorma while Kazu wonders if they're going to give their Lai-Lai Balls and Aura Changers up. Shoji states he won't but Ryo states Kaku is making a point: this will prevent the Gorma from attacking again, but Shoji counters that the Gorma won't change and their leader remains Shadam and Gara; Kazu adding those two can't be trusted. Shoji then asks if Ryo really trusts Master Kaku; Ryuuranger states he does, even if he's Gorma, he's still Master Kaku and he'll listen to anything from him. Angered, Shoji tells them to give them back to him but calls Ryo an obedient child, drawing his ire until Rin intervenes stating she wants to trust him too but there are too many unanswered questions such as the antenna and why Kaku won't return even if the Dairanger are disbanded. Shoji flat out states Kaku is a Gorma and the team has been tricked by him and betrayed by their master. Outside, Ryo shows anger as Rin watches over him; Ryo states his father was also a traitor but wonders how Kaku could do the same exact thing and he doesn't want to believe it. Inside, Kazu asks Shoji if he's crying but he tells Kazu to keep quiet, stating he wants to believe in Kaku but sees Kaku as an idiot; all as Daigo watches silently. At the Gorma Palace, Kaku meditates quietly. At noon the next day, the Dairanger arrive at Jigoku Field where Master Kaku approaches them, asking once again about giving up the Lai-Lai Balls and Aura Changers. Ryo asks for why the team has to give up their weapons even when they disband; Shoji states they can't trust the Gorma and Kazu asks once again about the antenna while Rin wonders why he won't return as does Daigo stating they'll listen to him if he did. As Kaku states their questions are pointless, Ryo pleads before the master charges attacking the team with a speed attack before firing a wind blast towards them throwing them to the ground. Shoji and Rin keep asking why he's doing this but the team keeps being attacked; Ryo charges but is grabbed by a Yo whip and thrown around to the ground. With Shoji stating it's unforgivable that he's doing this even if he's their master, the team finally transforms to defend themselves. The two sides prepare to fight as the Gorma Triumvirate appear to watch, Shadam calling this another stupid family squabble but Zydos claiming this will be fun; Gara adding that if Kaku dies, Shadam will become the leader of the Gorma Tribe! Calling for attack, Ryo begins to attack but is deflected away, firing a Blaze Destruction until it's stopped by a Blaze Reversal. Kazu tries to shoot Kaku and is thrown down while Tenmaranger tries the Gravity Inverse Destruction but is struck by an Inversion Reversal throwing him into the sky before being thrown down. Daigo tries the Mist Hiding Phantom Yamanote Line but Kaku uses an Illusion Reversal; while Rin tries and fails with her Straight Line Tornado due to a Tornado Reversal! Kaku wonders if any of their attacks can work on him before using his Great Yo Power, attacking his team with Yo spirits before moving towards them. The team pleads but Byakkoshinken flies towards him, the master stopping it with his power as Kou and Kameo rush to them, the duo telling them to keep trying. Ryuuranger summons the Super Qiryoku Bazooka while apologizing to their master; but he takes the blow knocking him down, Rin stating they didn't want to do this and Ryo apologizing. Slowly standing, Kaku states that did they think they defeated him. Summoning the power of the Towers of Qiryoku and Yoryoku, the two activate and fly towards Master Kaku, startling the team and the Gorma Triumvirate as he fuses together Qi and Yo powers, causing a massive earthquake and lightning strike that overwhelms the Dairanger forcing them to untransform and fly to the ground; As the team falls, the Triumvirate run away in anger. However still motivated to fight, Ryo slowly stands up and staggers through the water towards Kaku, grabbing him, he asks why he's doing it; but the master punches him and knocks him down; Kou and Kameo try to run to them but are stopped by a stern stare by the Gorma warrior. Later, Kou watches over Ryo as Kameo watches the other Dairanger in the field; as they come to, Ryo notices Kou as the boy reveals he took all their Lai-Lai Balls and Aura Changers! Realizing, the team discover their transformation device and Lai-Lai Balls are gone; Kazu yells he can't do this to them as Ryo yells out to their master one last time in anger. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 5.5% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' TenmaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura